Two Love in One Heart
by Sweet's Strawberry
Summary: "...Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke-taman sebentar.Sampainya di taman aku bertemu dengan seseorang cowok yang-ku idam-idam'kan... FemNaru ... ! RnR please !
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi minna ~~~~ !

Salam kenal yah ,Namaku Sweet's Strawberry.

Senpai bisa manggil aku Berry^^

Ini adalah fic pertama Berry .

Jadi Berry minta maaf yach kalau minna nggak suka dan banyak yang kurang *bungkuk-bungkuk*.

Dan mohon bantuannya yach minna^^…..

Genre : Romance/Humor(mungkin)

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kisimoto,Sasuke punyanya Berry *digetok* ehehehehehehe^^

Rated : T

Title : Two Love On One heart

Pairing : SasuFemNaruGaa

Warning : Ooc , Sangat . Disini Naru sifatnya pendiam . yang nggak suka silahkan tekan tombol back.^^

Summary : "Akhirnya acara memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas selesai jam pelajaran selesai juga,sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke-taman di taman aku bertemu dengan seseorang cowok yang aku idam-idam'kan,yang berambut…. NO YAOI !"

**Two Love On One Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Disuatu kota yang bernama kota Tokyo ada seorang gadis yang berumur 14 tahun. Dia tinggal bersama ayah,ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Naruto Namikaze nama gadis itu. Dia memiliki mata safir yang indah dan rambut kuning yang cerah seperti matahari. Dia mempunyai kakak perempuan yang bernama Deidara Namikaze , ibunya bernama kushina uzumaki yang mamiliki rambut berwarna merah. Dan ayahnya bernama Minato Namikaze , ayahnya memiliki rambut yang berwarna serupa dengan naru dan bersekolah di sekolah yang paling terkenal di kota Tokyo, nama sekolah itu adalah SMP Konoha High School. Hampir semua murid yang masuk di sekolah itu termasuk dalam golongan orang kaya.

Dia adalah gadis yang populer di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak , dia adalah gadis idaman bagi semua laki-laki . dia cantik , pintar , dan kreativ. Tapi ada satu kekurangannya. Dia terlahir di keluarga yang bisa terbilang miskin. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa masuk di sekolah itu. Dan alasannya adalah~~~~~ eng~ing~eng~~~~~~ karena dia adalah salas satu dari 3 siswa terpintar di konoha.

Siswa terpintar dikonoha ada 3 yaitu :

**1 . Uchiha Sasuke**

**2 . Sabaku No Gaara**

**3 . Namikaze Naruto**

Mereka semua adalah siswa-siswi terpintar di konoha. mereka bertiga dapat masuk tanpa dites dulu di sekolah favorite di Konoha.

**Pukul 06.10 Pm_Di sebuah rumah yg cukup besar ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"NARU!...CEPAT BANGUN! NANTI KAMU TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH!" teriak gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning ini , yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara Namikaze nee-channya Naru. Tapi yang di bangunin nggak bangun-bangun , karena Naru nggak bangun-bangun dari tadi dei mengambil air satu ember dari dapur , lalu dia berkata "Naru kalau kamu nggak bangun juga nee siram nih kamu pake air bekas cuci piring!" dan berhasil , akhirnya naru bangun dan berkata "Hoammmm… emangnya ini jam berapa si nee-chan?"sambil menguap ,"jam setengah tujuh"jawab nee-chan dengan santai. "HUAPA?BAKA NEE-CHAN!KENAPA NEE NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI?" Naru langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi . "Kamukan nggak nanya"gumam Dei.

**Pukul 06.45 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Naru Pov…..**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa karena aku sudah terlambat 'ini semua gara-gara baka neechan karena dia aku jadi terlambat!'rutukku dalam hati. Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah untung gerbangnya belum di aku sampai juga di depan kelas.

**Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong~~~~~~~~**

**Mohon perhatian jam pelajaran pertama segera dimulai**

Bell masuk telah berbunyi dan akupun duduk di bangkuku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk saat aku baru masuk di kelas IX A,tidak ada yang mengenalku , karena kami memang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain , hanya beberapa yang aku kenal , karena mereka teman sekelasku waktu aku masih kelas VII dulu. Padahal kami sudah kelas IX smp tapi karena kami terdiri dari beberapa kelas jadi kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Memang sudah tradisi sekolahku pada waktu naik kelas kami akan di acak atau di saring sesuai kemampuan kami masing-masing .

Aku siswi yang pendiam di kelasku. Aku cuma berbicara kalau ada orang yang mengajakku bicara atau ada yang mau aku tanyakan kepada mereka dan kalu mereka teman baikku. Bukannya aku sombong atau cuek,tapi aku males untuk bicara karena menurutku hanya buang-buang waktu. Menurutku dari pada di pagi-pagi gini menggosip mending baca buku.(ceh ileh). Jujur saja aku ini orang yang pemalu,tapi tidak seperti temanku Ino-chan.

**Pukul 07.00 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai dan karena ini baru hari pertama masuk sekolah jadi kami disuruh untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan duduk di bangku ke-2 dari depan. Aku memilih bangku di ke-2 depan karena aku tidak suka duduk paling belakang. Aku sebangku dengan ino-chan dan hinata-chan tamanku sewaktu kelas VIII . Hinata gadis yang mempunyai rambut indigo. Dia gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu , tapi cukup pintar. Dia adalah anak dari mentri kesehatan di konoha. nama ayahnya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. Dia teman sekelasku waktu aku duduk di bengku kelas VIII. Dan di sebelahku lagi ada seorang cewek yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning sama sepertiku , tapi warna rambutku lebih terang dan warna rambutnya sedikit pucat. Dia gadis yang baik namun cerewet dan tukang gossip,sampai-sampai dia dijuluki ratu gosip oleh teman-teman kelas VIII-ku. Dia juga teman sekelasku waktu aku kelas VIII dulu. Namanya adalah Ino Yamanaka. Dia adalah anak dari mentri keuangan di konoha.

Yah ….walau pun mereka ORKAY(orang kaya) semua tapi mereka sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sang-(kaset rusak)*dilemparin sandal*sangat baik.

Akhirnya tiba giliranku juga untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan.

"Hajime mashite, watashiwa Naru desu. Doozo yoroshiku"

**Pukul 09.00 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Huft~~~~~~

Akhirnya acara memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas selesai jam pelajaran selesai juga,sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke-taman di taman aku bertemu dengan seseorang cowok yang aku idam-idam'kan,yang berambut….

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

Arigatou minna ! *teriak2 GAJE* karena minna udah mau baca ficnya Berry^^

Gimana minna ? minna pada penasaran nggak siapa yang bertemu dengan naru di taman?

Coba deh minna tebak … !

Hehehehehehehe…. XP

Kalau dah tau bilang ke Berry yah^0^

Dengan cara review fic Berrry !

Sekali lagi Berry minta maaf yah minna kalau fic Berry GAJE , JAYUS , ada banyak yang salah bahasanya , banyak Typo*bungkuk-bungkuk*harap minna bisa memaklumi Berry .' . Berry kan author baru di sini . Jadi mohon bantuannya yach minna dengan cara review fic Berry . Minna tolong review yah fic Berry^^ , kalau flame juga boleh^0^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi minnaaa~

Gomen ne, baru bisa update sekarang ^^'

Coz Kompi berry rusak! DX

Ditambah lagi berry udah jadi anak SMA yang super sibuk!

Yosh!

Nggak usah banyak bacot!

Langsung aja ke-ceritanya!

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~HAPPY READING MINNA~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Genre : Romance/Humor(mungkin)

Disclaimer : Sekali lagi Naruto punyanya Masashi Kisimoto , Dan sasuke punya berry!#plakk

Rated : karena berry anak baik jadi berry baru berani bikin Rated T

Title : Two Love On One Heart

Pairing : SasufemNaruGaa

Warning : sangat ooc! , typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Disini Naru sifatnya pendiam . yang nggak suka silahkan tekan tombol back! =)

Summary : 'tes' . 'eh? Se-sejak kapan aku menangis?' tanpa sadar aku sudah mengeluarkan air mataku. cih..! kenapa aku menangis!aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini! . "menangislah sepuasnya dobe" . 'su-suara ini…?' . 'Te-teme?' akupun tersadar dari lamunanku dan menengok kepemilik suara tersebut dan segera menghapus air mataku. Tapi aku tau usahaku ini sia-sia karena si Teme pasti sudah tau kalau aku menangis. Huh..! pasti dia akan meledeku lagi. Don't like don't read!

Chapter 1

"Akhirnya acara memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas selesai juga, sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman . di taman aku bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang aku idam-idamkan, yang berambut…"

-00000-

Chapter 2

Naru pov…

'DEG'

'ga..gaara'

aku tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengannya disini. Hatiku sakit melihatnya bersama cewek lain. Berdua-duan , tertawa bersama , saling berpelukan(emangnya ini teletubis?)Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku kaget setengah hidup(?)waktu aku bertemu dengannya. yaa…aku tahu kalau perasaan ini salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku begitu mengaguminya,memujanya,mengidam-idamkannya!. Tapi apa daya , dia telah menjadi milik orang lain!yaitu sahabatku sendiri! Hinata-chan!a-aku tidak mau menyakiti sahabatku sendiri!walaupun aku begitu menyukai gaara tapi aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatku sendiri,biarlah aku simpan sendiri perasaanku ini yang tumbuh dari kami masuk SMP. Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku ini,semakin aku mencoba untuk menghilangkannya semakin aku tidak bisa untuk melupakannya!

'tes'

'eh? Se-sejak kapan aku menangis?' tanpa sadar aku sudah mengeluarkan air mataku. cih..! kenapa aku menangis!aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini!

"menangislah sepuasnya dobe"

'su-suara ini…?'

'Te-teme?' akupun tersadar dari lamunanku dan menengok kepemilik suara tersebut dan segera menghapus air mataku. Tapi aku tau usahaku ini sia-sia karena si Teme pasti sudah tau kalau aku menangis. Huh..! pasti dia akan meledeku lagi.

"Te-teme?"

"Hn"

"Se-sejak kapan kau disini?"tanyaku pada pria bermodel rambut pantat ayam ini, yang kini duduk disampingku.

"sejak kau menangis" katanya dengan suara yang datar seperti biasa.

"oohh.."

And Naru pov…

"kenapa kau menangis dobe?" Tanya sasuke.

"bukan urusanmu teme! Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan jangan memanggilku dengan kata 'dobe'!aku punya nama Teme! " kata naru dengan ketus.

"hn"

"apa maksud 'hn'mu itu teme?"

"hn"

"ukh! Susah kalau bicara dengan orang sepertimu teme! Hanya tau dua huruf saja!"

"hn"

"huh! Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi saja!" lalu naru meningggalkan sasuke sendiri ditaman dan menuju ke kelas.

-0000-

Naru pov…

Aku melangkah dengan gontai menuju ke tempat duduku. Disana sudah ada hinata dan ino yang menungguku.

"NARU! KITA KE KANTIN YUKK?" teriak ino

"nggak ah, kalian pergi sendiri aja"

"ka-kamu kenapa naru-chan?ko-kok kamu mu-murung begitu?" Tanya hinata

"iya naru,kamu nggak seperti biasanya?kamu ada masalah?kalau mau cerita aja ke kami?"Tanya ino panjang lebar.

"nggak ada apa-apa kok"

"kalau nggak ada apa-apa kenapa kamu murung begitu?"Tanya ino curiga.

'duh.. bagaimana ini!mereka mulai curiga sama aku! Kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya nanti persahabatan kami akan hancur!'

"a-aku Cuma lagi malas aja" jelasku terbata-bata.

"ooh..ya sudahlah kalau kamu nggak mau cerita sama kami. Kami pergi ke kantin dulu ya naru!"

"na-naru-chan nggak mau kami beliin sesuatu?"

"nggak"

"ka-kalau begitu kami pergi dulu yaa"

"hmm.."

'huft~ untung mereka nggak nanya-nanya lagi'

-0000-

**Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong~~~~~~~~~**

**Mohon perhatian jam istirahat telah selesai jam pelajaran ke-6 Akan segera dimulai.**

Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi.

**Dikelas~~~~~~~**

"kingdom protista terbagi menjadi 3 bagian yaitu blablablablablablabla…"

'Hoaaaaam~ ngantuknya…'

"Naruto!coba kamu sebutkan apa saja yang termasuk di kingdom protista!"perintah kakashi-sensei kepadaku.

'DEG'

'aduh… apa lagi itu! Akukan nggak memperhatikan apa yang kakashi-sensei! Oh, kami-sama!tolong aku'

Aku melirik sasuke yang sedang menatapku dengan senyum seperti mengatakan 'Mati kau dobe!' . kemudian aku melirik hina-chan yang berada disampingku.

"hina-chan.."bisikku dengan menggunakan jurus mata puppy eyes andalanku.

"tu-tumbuhan , hewan , am-ama jamur"

"emm .. kingdom protista terbagi atas tiga bagian yaitu , tumbuhan , hewan dan jamur"kataku dengan agak ragu.

Perlahan-lahan aku melirik kakashi-sensei yang terkenal killer itu.

'oh , Kami-sama semoga jawabanku tadi benar'

"bagus!jawabanmu tepat sekali Naruto, tapi lain kali perhatikan apa yang sensei jelaskan!jangan melamun lagi!" kata kakashi sensei dengan tegas.

'huft~'

Akupun kembali duduk.

"

'Aku kemudian melirik si teme brengsek itu sambil mengeluarkan melihat ekspresi si teme yang seperti engg.. menghela nafas lega? Tapi kenapa dia menghela nafas lega yaa? Apa dia senang kalau aku dapat menjawab pertanyaan tadi?ta-tapi bukankah dia membenciku?'

Otakku mulai mencerna ekspresi dari si teme itu.

.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian ..

uhk aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang! Aku akui aku memang DOBE!tapi hanya dalam bidang biologi! Dan setidaknya aku berbakat dalam bidang musik.

Yap! Aku sangat-sangaaaaaaatt~ menyukai musik! Dari kecil aku sudah mahir memainkan gitar. Kakak sepupuku yang mengajarkanku main gitar. Namanya kak sasori itu orangnya jail! bikin sebel! Dan hobinya itu makan coklat sambil dicelupkan ke sambal. Huh kebiasaan yang aneh.

And Naru Pov~~~

-Skip time-

**Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong~~~~~~~~~**

**Mohon perhatian jam pelajaran telah selesai.**

"AKHIRNYA….!"teriak naru.

"aduh naru jangan teriak-teriak dong!"kata ino sambil menutup telinganya.

"ehehehehehehe… phissss" kata naru dengan mengacungkan tangan membentuk huruf V.

"a-ayo kita pu-pulang"kata hinata sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.*loh?mau kemana buuu*

"naru mau pulang bareng kita?" Tanya Ino

"nggak , kalian duluan saja. Aku masih mau membersihkan kelas dulu"

"kamu nggak mau kami temani?" Tanya ino

"nggak, aku bisa sendiri kok"

"masa?kamu nggak takut?"

"takut kenapa?"

"jadi kamu nggak tau ya?dulu tuh pernah ada siswa yang meninggal di Kamar mandi karena kepeleset dan…"kata-kata ino terputus dengan teriakan naru.

"STOP! Jangan di teruskan! Lebih baik kalian cepat pulang sana!" kata naru seraya mendorong tubuh ino kearah pintu kelas.

"huh! Baiklah, kami duluan ya naru! Tapi kami nggak tanggung jawab ya kalau kamu di cu-" lagi-lagi kata ino terputus dengan pekikan naru yang menusuk telinga.

"AKU BILANG STOP!" pekik naru histeris. Ino menyaringgai puas karena dia tau kalau naru udah ketakutan setengah mati,padahal dia hanya mengarang cerita kalau ada siswa yang meninggal di kamar mandi.

"su-sudahlah ino-chan! ka-kasihan naru-chan , dia udah ketakutan setengah mati" kata hinata melerai.

"hahahahaha… baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya naru! Jaga diri baik-baik yaaa?"

"bye na-naru-chan!"

"bye!"

"huft.. sekarang tinggal aku sendiri deh"ucap naru seraya menyapu ruangan ini.

"mana anak-anak lain udah pada pulang"

Naru pun melanjutkan acara menyapunya dengan diam, sampai suara tapak kaki seseorang mulai menggema di penjuru koridor sekolah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"su-suara apa itu?" tanya naruto ketakutan. Saking takutnya dia nggak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ.

"KYAAA~"jerit naru seraya menutup matanya

'HUP'

naru mendarat dengan mulusnya di pelukan gaara.

"kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah yang ternyata adalah gaara.

Naru pov~

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"su-suara apa itu?" tanyaku ketakutan. Saking takutnya aku nggak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ.

"KYAAA~" aku menjerit sekuat tenaga dan menutup mataku.

'HUP'

'ko-kok nggak sakit sih? Malah rasanya nyaman…'

"kamu nggak apa-apa?"

'eh? su-suara ini…'

'Ga-gaara?'

Aku pun membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Sedikit berharap kalau yang aku lihat nanti adalah gaara.

"eh?" aku terlonjak kaget dan secara reflex melompat dari pelukan gaara.

'te-ternyata ini beneran gaara' dan **blush. **akupun ber-blushing ria mengingat kalu tadi gaara memelukku! Aku tidak percaya! Ga-gaara me-melukku!.

'KYAA~' teriakku dalam hati . Karena aku terlalu senang aku nggak sadar kalau dari tadi gaara memperhatikanku yang sejak tadi ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas.

"kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya gaara(lagi) dengan volume yang agak sedikit di keraskan.

"e-eh , nggak apa-apa kok" jawabku dengan gugup.

"hmm.."

"te-terima kasih" loh?kok aku jadi ikutan gagap kayak hina-chan yaa?

"hm.. sama-sama" katanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

'oh kami-sama! Hari ini pasti adalah hari keberuntunganku!'

"umm.. a-aku Namikaze Naruto Ka-kamu?" tanyaku basa-basi, padahal aku sudah tau namanya.

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"belum pulang?" tanyaku seraya menyapu kembali.

"belum, kamu?"

"belum. Masih mau nyapu dulu" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"udah makan belum?" tanyanya. Eh? dia nanya ke aku kalu sudah makan atau belum?. Oh kami sama! Rasanya aku seperti terbang kelangit ke-tujuh!

"u-udah. Kamu?"

"udah"

"umm... aku boleh nggak manggil kamu dengan sebutan 'Gaara-kun'?"upss! kenapa aku nanya kayak gitu! Nanti dia tau lagi kalau aku suka ama dia?dasar naru bodoh!

"boleh kok" katanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Beda dengan senyumannya ke hinata, kali ini lebih lembut dan lebih tulus. Eh? ngomong apa sih aku ini!aku nggak boleh ngomong begitu! Hinata itu kekasihnya! Dan hinata itu sahabatku! Jadi aku nggak boleh menyakiti dia!

"YEY!" aku pun melompat kegirangan, seperti seorang anak kecil yang dikasih permen oleh seseorang.

And Naru Pov~

Gaara yang melihat itu tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan naruto kayak anak kecil.

"ehehehehehe.. gomen" kata naru sambil tersenyum malu.

"hmm.."

Tidak terasa sudah 1 jam gaara menemani naruto menyapu dan mereka melewati 1 jam itu dengan bercerita tentang keseharian mereka -ralat- lebih tepatnya tentang keseharian naruto.

"haaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak naruto sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"hmm… ayo pulang" kata gaara sambil tersenyum.

"ayo!"

Naru pov~

'aduhhh.. seperti mimpi saja! Bertemu dengan gaara , terus diajak pulang bersamaaaaa~'

Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata gaara itu orangnya sangat humoris dan hangat. Seandainya aku itu jadi kekasihnya! Ti-tidak! aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang seperti itu! Gaara itu kekasihnya hinata , sahabatku sendiri! Aku memang nggak pantas kalau menjadi kekasihnya gaara! Hinata memang pantas untuk menjadi kekasih gaara. Hinata kan orangnya cantik , baik , dan pintar, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak cantik dan juga tidak pintar. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang bodoh! Aku masuk di SMP Konoha cuma karena aku beruntung! Aku akui aku memang gadis kutu buku tapi setelah aku membaca semua buku itu beberapa menit-ralat-detik aku sudah lupa apa yang aku baca tadi! Mungkin kalian menganggap aku aneh, tapi ini memang kenyataannya. Sering kali bertanya pada kami-sama kenapa hidup ini selalu tidak adil , tapi aku tau suatu hari pasti kebahagiaan akan datang menghampiriku.

"naru?" panggil gaara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"y-yaa?" kataku kaget

"kamu kenapa?"

"nggak apa-apa"

"ohh.."

"ayo kita pulang sekarang, bentar lagi udah mau malem" kata gaara sembari menarik tanganku.

'BLUSH'

Lagi-lagi aku blushing! Entah sudah berapa kali aku blushing hari ini. Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

And Naru Pov~

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi sepasang mata onyx yang indah melihat gerak-gerik mereka dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia sedang cemburu melihat keakraban yang terjadi di antara dua orang tersebut.

"awas kau sabaku! Lihat saja nanti. Aku nggak akan menyerahkan Naru-chan kepadamu! Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu" saringgai tipis muncul dengan indahnya di wajah stoic itu, yang menambah ketampanan dari pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

-TBC-

**Minna-san!**

**Gimana ceritanya ?**

**Baguskah?**

**Gajekah?**

**Apa senpai masih inget dengan fic ini?**

**Berry mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat senpai2 yang udah ngeriview!**

**Special thank's for : **

**Azura Pink Ruez : hehe ..**

**gomen kalau fic yang kemaren pendek!^^**

**tapi ini udah panjang kan? Kalau kurang panjang nanti berry panjangin lagi deh! **

**gomen(lagi) !**

**typonya masih banyak yak?**

**Suka , berry juga suka SasuNaru. =)**

**Mohon bimbingannya yak pink-senpai!**

**Fi Suki Suki : nih udah update!X)**

**Tapi maaf kalau lama.**

**Kouro Ryuki : terima kasih atas sarannya senpai! :D**

**Mohon bimbingannya yak Ryuki-senpai!**

**Arigatou buat senpai-senpai! Yang udah mau baca dan review fic jelek nan GaJe ini! Berry berharap senpai mau ngereview fic berry lagi. =) dan terimakasih atas sarannya , mohon bimbingannya yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi-moshi minnaaa~

Kembali lagi dengan saya sweet's strawberry!

Semoga minna-san masih inget dengan cerita ini! T-T

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo!

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~HAPPY READING MINNA~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Sekali lagi Naruto punyanya Masashi Kisimoto , Dan sasuke punya berry!#plakk

Rated : karena berry anak baik jadi berry baru berani bikin Rated T

Title : Two Love On One Heart

Pairing : SasufemNaruGaa

Warning : sangat ooc! , typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Disini Naru sifatnya 'agak' pendiam . yang nggak suka silahkan tekan tombol back! =)

Summary : Tanpa mereka sadari sejak dari pulang sekolah sepasang mata onyx yang indah melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia sedang cemburu melihat keakraban yang terjadi di antara dua orang tersebut."awas kau sabaku! Lihat saja nanti. Aku nggak akan menyerahkan Naru-chan kepadamu! Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu" saringgai tipis muncul dengan indahnya di wajah stoic itu, yang menambah ketampanan dari pemilik mata onyx. Don't like don't read!

Chapter 2

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak dari pulang sekolah sepasang mata onyx yang indah melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia sedang cemburu melihat keakraban yang terjadi di antara dua orang tersebut.

"awas kau sabaku! Lihat saja nanti. Aku nggak akan menyerahkan Naru-chan kepadamu! Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu" saringgai tipis muncul dengan indahnya di wajah stoic itu, yang menambah ketampanan dari pemilik mata onyx.

-0000-

Chapter 3

**Sasuke pov~~~**

"awas kau sabaku! Lihat saja nanti. Aku nggak akan menyerahkan Naru-chan kepadamu! Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu" saringgai tipis muncul dengan indahnya di wajah stoic itu, yang menambah ketampanan dari pemilik mata onyx.

'huh! Apa-apaan si Sabaku itu! Bukannya dia udah punya hinata? Kenapa dia deketin Naruto?hah~ lebih baik aku pulang saja deh, nanti saja dirumah aku pikirin cara ngedapetin Naru!'

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gendung sekolah , dan menuju ke rumahku tersayang~ (?) (berry: nah loh?kok sasuke jadi OOC gini yaa? . Readers : nggak tau lo kan yang bikin cerita ini! . berry: ehehehe~ *nyengir kuda*)

**And Sasuke pov~**

**Normal pov~**

Uchiha Mantion ::

"Tadaima.." ucap sasuke malas-malasan dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa terdekat.

"Okaeri, otouto" sebuah suara menjawab salam sakuke , dia adalah kakaknya sasuke yaitu uchiha itachi.

"Ada apa otouto?kok kamu lesu begitu?nggak biasanya.." Tanya itachi ke sasuke sembari mengambilkan minuman jus tomat untuk otouto kesayangannya itu.

"Hn.. aku tadi melihat naruto hampir jatuh , aku baru mau menolongnya tapi garaa sudah menangkapnya lebih tepat memeluknya!" ucap sasuke dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia marah.

"Oooh~ jadi begitu yaa.." seringgai pun muncul dengan indahnya di wajah tampan uchiha sulung tersebut sembari memberi minuman itu pada otoutonya.

"Hn"

"Jadii?"

"Hn?jadi apanya?"Tanya sasuke bingung sembari meminum jus tomat yang diberikan anikinya.

"Kamu CEMBURU yaa?" goda itachi pada otoutonya dan..

BYURRRRR~

Dan langsung dihadiahi semburan jus tomat gratis dari otoutonya.

"Uhuk..uhuk…uhuk…" batuk sasuke karena keselek habis mendengar perkataan itachi tadi.

"Iiihh~ otoutooooo~ kamu ini jorok banget sih!"

"Yeee~ salah aniki sendiri! Siapa suruh menanyakan hal yang nggak masuk diakal! Ma-mana mungkin aku cemburu pada sabaku itu! Dan lagi pula aku nggak suka sama si Dobe itu!" ucap sasuke sembari menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya , tapi sayang usahanya itu gagal karena itachi telah melihat semburat merah tersebut.

"Yang benar?kamu nggak cemburu? Dan kamu juga nggak suka sama Naruto?" tanya itachi.

"Hn" jawab sasuke sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aniki pacarin aja si Naruto itu ah~ lumayan diakan imut dan cantik pula" goda itachi pada sasuke.

"HAH? NGGAK BOLEH!" teriak sasuke marah.

"Emangnya kenapa? Kamu kan nggak suka ama dia, jadi boleh dong aniki pacarin dia?" tanya itachi

'kena kau!' kata itachi dalam hati

"Ya-yaa pokoknya nggak boleh!"

"Bilang aja kalau kamu suka sama dia otouto~ aniki tau kok kalau kamu suka sama Naru. Haah~ ternyata otouto aniki sudah besar yah!" ucah itachi sembari mengacak-acak rambut sasuke. Dan yang diacak rambutnya?jangan ditanya lagi dia sudah memerah semerah tomat buah kesukaannya karena digodain terus sama anikinya.

"Huh! Aniki ini! Emangnya aku masih kecil apa? Aku ini sudah kelas 3 SMP!" kata sasuke sembari memanyunkan bibirnya, itachi yang melihat itu gemes dan langsung mencubit pipi herankan kenapa sasuke jadi OOC gini kalau di depan anikinya? (readers : iya-iya! Emangnya kenapa sambai sasuke OOC begitu? Berry: jiaaahh! Kenapa kalian tanya ke berry? Berry juga nggak tau! Readers: jiiaahh! *lemarin berry dengan sandal* berry: *nangkap sandal yang dilemparin readers* lumayan bisa jadi uang nih kalau di jual –hah! Sudahlah abaikan saja percakapan yang tidak penting ini! Mari kembali ke cerita)

"ANIKIIIIIIIII~" teriak sasuke sembari bangun dari tempat persemayamnya(?) dan langsung mengejar itachi. Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran duo uchiha yang terkenal dengan kegantengan dan ke angkuhannya ini.

**Skip time::**

-0000-

**Pukul 06.00~**

"Naru, ayo bangun!," kata Deidara sembari menguncang-guncangkan tubuh naru.

"Huaem~," akhirnya Gadis yang memiliki 3 garis horizontal di pipinya ini bangun sembari mengucek matanya.

"Eh? tumben , baru dibangunin satu kali udah bangun. Tidurmu nyenyak yah?,"

"Hehehehe~ ada deh!,"

"Ce ileh! Kayak orang lagi jatuh cinta aja…"kata deidara yang langsung membuat naru ngacir ke kamar mandi, karena takut di tanya-tanya lagi oleh neenya yang cerewet ini.

-0000-

**Pukul 6.25~**

Gadis imut ini sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk orange yang bergambar rubah ekor Sembilan dan langsung mengganti handuknya itu dengan seragam sekolahnya yang membuatnya makin imut.

Setelah memakai seragamnya naru menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. Tidak seperti hari biasanya , hari ini dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai indah dan hanya memakai jepit rambut bunga matahari. Dan setelah mengambil tasnya diapun langsung turun kebawah. Dibawah dia melihat deidara sedang memasak nasi goreng untuk mereka sarapan dan untuk bekal mereka nanti di sekolah.

"Ohayou nee…" kata naru sembari duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

"Ohayou juga naru.." jawab deidara sambil meletakan nasi goreng di piring kosong dan sisanya ditata ke kotak bento mereka masing-masing lalu sehabis itu dia langsung melepas celemek yang ia pakai dan menaruhnya di sisi lain tempat cuci piring dan langsung mengambil tempat di depan naru.

Mereka makan dalam diam . mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai lamunan mereka terhenti karena bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

TING-TONG~

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" teriak deidara dan langsung melesat ke pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Ohayou dei-chan.." kata seorang cowok yang memiliki wajah ganteng , bermata onyx , dan berambut panjang bak artis iklan shampoo yang sering muncul di televisi*dichidori*. Itachi .

"Ohayou juga tachi.." kata deidara yang kaget melihat kedatangan pacarnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu cepat dari dugaannya.

"Hn… ayo kita bera-" kalimat itachi terputus karena dia melihat pacarnya yang belum bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah mereka. Yaitu di SMA konoha.

"Kenapa belum ganti baju?apa aku datang terlalu cepat yaa?"tanya itachi kepada deidara. Deidara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk .

"Ayo masuk dulu , kita sarapan bersama-sama, kebetulan aku sedang membuat nasi goreng kasukaanmu" kata deidara sambil tersenyum manis kepada itachi.

"Hn.."

"Ohayou dei-neechan.." sapa sasuke yang ternyata sedari tadi dia ada di belakang itachi.

"Eh, ada sasuke toh ternyata . ohayou juga sasuke ayo masuk! Kebetulan naruto ada didalam jadi kalian bisa berangkat bersama" kata deidara sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sasuke. Dan sudah bisa di tebak kalau sekarang wajahnya sasuke sudah memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya.

"Dia ngotot mau ikut aku ke rumah mu dei-chan , katanya dia ma-" belum sempat itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya ,sasuke langsung menginjak kaki itaachi sehingga si empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"AUWW! Sakit baka otouto!" bentak itachi sembari memegangi kakinya.

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo masuk" kata deidara melerai duo uchiha ini.

**Di Ruang makan~**

Sasuke dan Naruto makan dalam diam , sementara Deidara dan Itachi sibuk dengan percakapan mereka sendiri.

"Naru , sasuke nee dan nii pergi dulu yah! Jangan lupa kalau kalian sudah mau pergi ke sekola kunci pintunya!" kata deidara sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Iya nee, kami juga sudah mau pergi ke sekolah, iyakan teme?" kata naruto.

"Hn," jawab sasuke.

"Ya udah, nee duluan aja yah? Soalnya nee udah telat nih, kalian jalan kaki aja yah?"kata dei dan langsung pergi ke mobil itachi, disana itachi sudah menunggu deidara.

"Iya,"

**Di mobil itachi~**

"Dei-chan, kamu setuju nggak kalau adikku jadian dengan adikmu naruto?" tanya itachi kepada deidara

"Eh, kenapa kamu menanyakan hal ini?" tanya deidara

"Nggak apa-apa sih, Cuma pengen nanya aja"

"Hm , setujulah! Sasuke kan anaknya baik, jadi aku percaya dia nggak bakalan nyakitin naru dan bias melindungi naru!" jawab deidara

"Hn, sebenarnya sasuke tuh suka sama naru-chan,"

"Hah? Tapi kayaknya naru suka sama Garaa deh. Trus gimana dong?"

"Hah? Siapa Garaa? Aku juga denger dari sasuke kalau kemarin garaa nolong naru waktu naru hampir jatuh"

"trus?"

"trus sasuke yang melihat itu cemburu"

"Hn , tapi kamu nggak boleh bilang yah kalau sasuke suka sama naru-chan! nanti aku di cincang sama my baka otouto, kalau soal itu lebih baik kita nggak usah ikut campur deh, biar mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri"

"hmm , okey-okey"

-0000-

Pukul 7.00

**Di rumah naruto dan deidara~**

"ayo teme, kita berangkat!"kata naruto

"hn,"

**Diperjalanan ke SMP KONOHA~**

Sasuke pov~

"teme.."

"hn?"

"kenapa kamu ke rumahku tadi?"

'aduh! Mati aku! Aku harus jawab apa coba? Masa aku bilang kalau aku pengen ketemu dia sih!'batin sasuke

"a-anu , ta-tadi baka aniki memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya!" jawabku dengan terbata-bata.

"ohh.."

'huft,,untung dobe udah nggak nanya yang macam-macam lagi,'

Skip time~

**Di sekolah~**

And sasuke pov~

'KYAAAAA~'

'SASUKE-KUN~'

'SASUKE-OPPA'

'SASUKE-SENPAI'

Yaaahh, beginilah kegiatan pagi para siswi-siswi di sekolah SMP konoha ini. Naruto dan hinata sudah kebal dengan teriakan GAJE ini. Memang Cuma mereka berdua yang tidak menjadi Fans Girl sasuke, bahkan ino juga telah menjadi FG sasuke. Hinata bukan FG sasuke karena dia sudah punya Garaa, sedangkan naruto karena sasuke adalah rivalnya sejak kecil.

**Dikelas~**

Akhirnya setelah melewati beribu-ribu FGnya sasuke ,naruto dan sasuke sampai juga di kelas mereka. Sampainya dikelas naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya disamping hinata dan ino dan tak lupa member teriakan selamat pagi untuk seisi kelas. "OHAYOU-MINNAAA~" teriak naruto. Sedangkan sasuke duduk disamping kiba dan shikamaru.

"Naruto! Jangan teriak-teriak dong! Telingaku jadi sakit tau!" bentak kiba pada naruto sambil menutup telinganya agar terhindar dari teriakan dasyat naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran ala naruto.

"hehehe~ gomen! Aku kan hanya ingin menyapa kalian" jawab naruto dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"huh… mendokusei!" kata shikamaru sambil kembali mencoba bermimpi indah.

"oh ya naru, kenapa kau dan sasuke datang bareng? Bukannya rumah kalian nggak berdekatan?"tanya ino kepada naruto.

**Naruto pov~~**

"oh ya naru, kenapa kau dan sasuke datang bareng? Bukannya rumah kalian nggak berdekatan?" tanya ino.

'DEG'

'aku harus jawab apa nih! Kalau aku bilang si teme yang datang menjemputku dirumahku pasti akan menjadi GOSIP yang bakalan membuat satu sekolah rusuh! Bagaimana tidak, si teme itu kan mempunyai banyak FG , bisa-bisa aku dikira pacaran ama si teme itu deh! Hiiii~ amit-amit jabang bayi! Jangan sampai deh aku jadian ama teme si pantat ayam itu!'

Ditengah keasyikanku yang sedang memikirkan bagaimana adinya nanti kalau aku jadian sama si teme , ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku dan berkata "naru…naru…naru…"

"eh, i-iya?" jawabku setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

"kamu kenapa?" tanya ino.

"aku nggak apa-apa kok!" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"ohh, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku naru!"

"pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyaku.

"kamu jangan pura-pura lupa naru!" kata ino sedikit marah karena aku berpura-pura lupa dengan apa yang dia tanyakan.

"ehehehe~ tadi itu si teme dan aku kebetulan berpapasan di depan gerbang" jawabku.

"ohh.." jawab ino sambil mangut-mangut

"hmm.." gumamku

**And Naruto Pov~~**

-0000-

**Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong~~~~~~~~~**

**Mohon perhatian jam pelajaran pertama Akan segera dimulai.**

Pukul 7.30 ~

Jam pertama sedang berlangsung. Seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah SMP konoha tidak ada yang berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dan mari kita intip keadaan kelas XI J tempat dimana kedua cuple favorit kita sedang belajar. Ternyata mereka sedang belajar fisika!(berry: yey! Ini adalah pelajaran favorit berry . readers : nggak ada yang nanya! Berry: hikz.. sungguh teganya kalian teganya tegaaaanyyaaaa~*nyanyi-nyanyi GaJe*)

"materi yang akan kita bahas hari ini adalah MATA, siapa yang tau berapa macam cacat mata?" tanya sensei yang selalu merokok setiap saat, yaitu asuma-sensei.

Naru langsung saja mengacungkan tangannya dan berkata, "ada lima macam sensei"

"bagus! Coba kau sebutkan!"kata asuma-sensei

"mata normal atau emitropia, rabun jauh atau miopi , rabun dekat atau hipermetropi , astigmatisme , dan mata tua atau presbiopi" jawab naruto . pasti kalian bingung kenapa naruto bisa pintar dalam bidang fisika sedangkan dalam bidang biologi dia tidak terlalu pandai? Ada dua alasan kenapa naruto lebih pintar dibidang fisika sedangkan dalam bidang biologi dia tidak terlalu pintar. Alasan yang pertama karena pelajaran yang paling naruto benci adalah pelajaran biologi , dan alasan yang kedua adalah karena dia sejak SD sampai sekarang selalu mengikuti lomba Olimpiade Sains Nasional dan Internasional di bidang fisika dan matematika dan dia selalu mendapat ranking 3 di tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Dan ada satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui , sebenarnya Tousan naruto adalah seorang guru biologi di SMA Konoha tempat neechan-nya naruto sekolah , sedangkan kaasan naruto adalah mahasiswa lulusan fisika. kalian sudah mengertikan kenapa naruto tidak pintar dan tidak suka pelajaran biologi?yap sekarang back to story again!

"bagus Namikaze-san! Sekarang sensei akan menjelaskan apa itu rabun jauh, rabun jauh adalah dimana cahaya yang masuk kedalam mata jatuh di depan retina . akibatnya si penderita rabun jauh mengalami blablablabla…."

**Skip time~~~**

-0000-

Pukul 9.30~~~

**Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong~~~~~~~~~**

**Mohon perhatian jam ke-5 telah selesai sekarang jam istirahat.**

**Naru Pov~~**

Hah~ Akhirnya istirahat juga yaaa.. Hmm enaknya skarang kemana yaa? Oh iya yaa, aku kan bawa bento, makan sekarang aja aah~ baru saja aku mau mengmbil bentoku di dalam tas ino sudah memanggilku!

"Naruuuuuu! Kita ke kantin yuk!" panggil ino

"nggak , aku bawa bento dari rumah , jadi kalian ke kantinya berdua aja yaa?" kataku pada ino

"hmm , baik lah. Kami pergi dulu ya!"

"hmmm"

Hah~ akhirnya aku bisa makan juga. Akupun langsung mengambil bentoku di dalam tas . tapi saat aku ambil ternyata ada 2 bento dalam tasku! Aku bingung bento yang satunya lagi buat siapa? Kalau neechan , nggak mungkin dia lupa sama kotak bentonya. AHA! Ini milik si Teme! Kau baru ingat tadi agi nee membuatkan bento untuk aku dan teme. Huh~ aku kasih ke teme nggak ya? Kalau aku kasih takutnya teman-teman pada salah sangka! Tapi kalau aku nggak kasih kasihan juga dia!

Terpaksa dengan langkah gontai aku menuju ke tempat duduknya teme . untung dikelas ini hanya ada aku dan teme , kalau nggak? Hiiii~ pasti aku bakal di gebukin sama FG-nya!

"nih.." kataku ogah-ogahan sambil ngasih benti ke teme.

"hn?"

"ini bentomu, neechan yang buatin"

"…" dia termenung beberapa saat lalu diapun mengambil bento yang aku kasih. Setelah dia mengambil bento itu akupun langsung berbalik menuju tempat dudukku. Tapi aku berhenti karena mendengar suara tme bilang "terima kasih.."

Aku kaget mendengar kata yang jarang –ralat- tidak pernah sekali pun keluar dari mulut uchiha bungsu itu! Wow! Mungkin aku orang pertama yang mendengar dia mengatakan 'terima kasih'

Setelah acara keget tadi akupun langsung duduk dibangkuku dan memakan bentoku.

**Normal Pov~~**

Akhirnya jam istirahat datang juga. Naru yang baru mau mengambil kotak bentonya didalam tas terhenti karena ino memanggilnya.

"Naruuuuuu! Kita ke kantin yuk!" panggil ino

"nggak , aku bawa bento dari rumah , jadi kalian ke kantinya berdua aja yaa?" kata naru pada ino

"hmm , baik lah. Kami pergi dulu ya!"

"hmmm"

Akhirnya naru bisa makan juga. diapun langsung mengambil bentonya di dalam tas . tapi saat di ambil kotak bentonya ternyata di dalam tasnya ada 2 bento! neru baru ingat tadi pagi nee membuatkan bento untuknya dan sasuke. Terpaksa dengan langkah gontai naru menuju ke tempat duduknya sasuke . untung dikelas ini hanya ada naru dan sasuke, kalau nggak? Hiiii~ pasti naru bakal di gebukin sama FG-nya sasuke!

"nih.." kata naru ogah-ogahan sambil ngasih bento yang satunya ke sasuke.

"hn?"

"ini bentomu, neechan yang buatin"

"…" sasuke termenung beberapa saat, lalu sasuke pun mengambil bento yang naru kasih. Setelah sasukemengambil bento itu naru pun langsung berbalik menuju tempat duduknya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti karena mendengar suara sasuke yang bilang "terima kasih.." walaupun suara sasuke agak pelan tetapi naru masih bisa mendengarnya. Setelah acara keget tadi naru pun langsung duduk dibangkunya dan memakan bentonya dengan senyum .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hah~

Akhirnya selesai juga .. :D

Berry mengucapkan banyaaaaaak terima kasih untuk yg udah mau baca fic berry dan nge review fic ini..!  
review lagi yah ..!


End file.
